Hello Brooklyn
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Written for tiger002's August Writing Challenge: One Hit Wonders. - The gang's in Brooklyn and Zack takes London out on the town! - Zack/London - Rated T - Please read and review!


**A/N: Okay, this is from tiger002's songfic challenge. He gave me the song, **_**Hello Brooklyn **_**by All Time Low. I've listened to it over and over and over again to get ideas for this, then it hit me! (An idea, not a real object! :P) I am going to try Zack/London. It will probably be only a little romantic because I'm new to the couple. Okay, 'nough blabbin'! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck; all rights belong to Disney. **

* * *

_This city, so pretty under moonlit skies  
We'll be hangin' like a cigarette_

"Wow, I love Brooklyn," London sighed as she rested her head against Zack Martin's shoulder. "I always have, but now that I'm here with you..."

They were sitting on a park bench, looking up at the stars after a long day of sight-seeing with their friends. Each couple had drifted off to do their own thing for the night. Cody and Bailey went to do even _more _sight-seeing, Woody and Addison went to a large candy store they had passed earlier, and Marcus went to dinner with some old friends he ran into.

Zack tightened his grip around his girlfriend's waist. "I know! This place is amazing. I mean, it's not Manhattan, but it will do."

"You act like Brooklyn isn't up to your expectations," London laughed. "Do I need to call Daddy and have him 're-do' this entire city?"

Zack chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "No, thanks, babe. Maybe I can come up with something later."

_So stunning, start running  
Tonight's like a knife  
Would you cut me with your kiss?_

"Alright, just let me know," London murmured, turning to face him so their foreheads were touching.

"Will do," he agreed and lowered his head until their lips were touching. It was a passionate kiss as their lips moved together in a slow pace. It felt so real and natural to both of them. The kiss got heated quickly, both leaning into each other, wanting to be closer. London bit hard on Zack's lower lip, causing him to groan in pleasure. Hearing him, London continued, but then stopped when she felt Zack chuckle.

She pulled away. "What?" she asked in a confused tone.

_I bleed, red lips, you're unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you out  
Here's my invitation  
__(Invitation)_

He brought his hand to his lips. "You cut my lips, babe. They're bleeding!" he exclaimed, laughing while doing so.

London's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me see." She grabbed his head and brought it close to her eyes. "Eh, you'll be fine."

"I know..." He said then sighed. "Listen, as much as I love all this, why don't we get out of here. I wanna take you out; just me and you!" Zack stood up and offered his hand to the heiress.

She took it and stood up next to him. "Where to?"

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey L.A.  
__Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
__Who's ready to party?_

"Well, why don't we hit the streets and see what we can find?" Zack suggested.

London nodded and gripped her boyfriend's hand even tighter. They headed toward the bright lights and roamed the moonlit streets to find something to do.

"This place makes me feel so alive! I'm not the least bit tired!" Zack said, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's probably because you sleep in class all day, so you're not tired at night!"

Zack looked toward her and scoffed. "You sleep in class too! And you're not in class; you're in the spa relaxing!"

"Because I can," she protested. "And you could come too. You don't _have _to be in class!"

"I go to class so I don't get count absent! It's so I get the credit for school, but I just don't do the work," he shrugged. "Now, who's ready to party?"

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey L.A.  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

They walked into a teen club and looked around. Music was blaring and lights were flashing while people were dancing. London pulled Zack to the dance floor and they began dancing as much as they could. The space was limited due to the large amount of people in the room.

London felt her problems let go as she was close to Zack. She knew he would take care of her, even though he had the reputation of a player. She saw the real side of him; the side that cared and loved her unconditionally. She knew that where ever they went...

_London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco  
DC, Chicago, Baltimore, Toronto_

_Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico_  
_Paris, here we go_

Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this is sooo bad! It turned out completely different than expected. I didn't want this much dialogue, but whatever. **

**Please review and tell me if it was good... I feel really insecure about it :(**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
